Factionless
by Fangirlstatus
Summary: Jay lives in the factionless area surrounded by poverty and crime. She can see the city from her ghetto and she wishes nothing more than to live there. She knows it's not possible...until suddenly she has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jay looked up at the gray blue sky that was just welcoming the afternoon and she wished.

I looked around wildly, my heart pounding in my chest. Gun shots filled the air and I grabbed tightly on to my little sisters hand feeling her pulse in mine. "Jay what is that?" My five year old sister Sarah asked. I picked her up with ease put her on my back and steadied her. Without any hesitation I started sprinting toward our house. I had to keep her safe. "Guns" I told her simply and her grip tightened on my back. I ran down the ashen street and my tattered brown skirt fluttered behind me. Bang! Bang! I held back a scream and ran faster, wherever they were they were getting really close. "I'm scared" Sarah whispered into my ear, her breath on my neck making me shudder. The sky was a mix between grey and blue and the air was still. I was starting to run out of breath and my back ached but I kept running. All I was thinking about was getting home and out of sight. If Sarah wasn't with me this would be much eaiser. When almost five minutes had passed without gunshots I carefully said "I think we are safe." I slowed down to a fast walk and tried to control my breathing. My sister smiled at me and leaned down to give me a hug her buck teeth making me want to burst in to laughter. Sarah and I were really close, even though she was almost eleven years younger than me, she always tended to choose me over any of my other sisters. And Sarah didn't act her age, which is really common in the factionless area because you learn to grow up fast. Especially with our mom being an alcoholic. Bang! My sister froze with her arms half way around me her smiling face contorted into a face of anguish. A scream escaped her mouth followed by a continuous rhythm of them. For a moment my feet became cemented to the ground. Bright red blood was pouring out of my sisters arm, I looked behind me and two masked men were quickly advancing on us. I grabbed Sarah and held her in my arms so she wouldn't be a direct target for the shooters and bolted. Our shack was only a block away, The streets were empty and people were hiding out in their homes their shades drawn. Not many people brave the streets here. In the factionless area, the crime rate is high and people only leave for emergencies or for help from the Abnegation. We were out for the second reason. As I ran, I dodged between trash, metal and old cars, ducking under as many as I could to avoid being hit. A bullet whizzed by my ear bouncing of the wall of a building. Finally I saw my house, took one look back at the men and dove into the door. I quickly swung it open and slammed it shut locking it and putting a brick in front of it. I turned my attention to Sarah who had tears streaming down her pale face. She was still screaming. "OH MY GOD JAY WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zoe my oldest sister shrieked, running to Sarah and helping me bring her to the couch. "Are you okay" she asked with a quick glance at me before turning her attention back to Sarah.

"Yeah I am fine I answered breathing for the first time in minutes. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath. Zoe went into the trance I have come to know well. Whenever she is concentrated or worried, she doesn't hear anything else. Her face stays blank and she just works. 'Go and get the first aid kit!" she orders me. I obey and bring back the small case the Abnegation had provided us with. When I look at Zoe working I think she would be cut out for abnegation, she is selfless through and through and I admire it. But I can hardly ever find it in myself. Zoe sings a soft tune that reminds me of my grandma. I can't stand to watch and I know that Sarah is good hands, I go to our room and find my other sisters Lacy (10), Tristan (15) and Maddy (18) sleeping. "Guys wake up" I yell shaking Maddy until she opens her eyes. "God damn Jay, leave me alone" Maddy groans. I back away worried she'll hit me. Maddy suffers from depression, anger problems and she's going down the same road mom went and getting involved with drugs. She cusses once more and rolls over and closes her eyes. I can't believe her. This is something she needs to know because we work as a team around here. At least that's what Zoe always says. "Maddy, Sarah got shot in the arm today" I shout and I want her to care. I want her run to Sarah and tell her stories like she would have. I miss the old Maddy, the fun Maddy who used to pretend that she was a fairy and she could grant all of our wishes. Sarah, Tristan and I had loved that game and and we joined along turning ourselves into faires for the day. "Maddy looked at me with cold emotionless eyes and icily responded. 'Does it look like I give a shit Jay. No I don't, Sarah can die for all I care, what has she done for us except give us more work? So now if you don't mind leaving…" I just stared at her. I had become used to her rash behavior but it was never this bad and she never said anything about Sarah. I felt a single tear slide down my face and I ignored it. "Crybaby" she muttered and then she pulled the covers over her head and didn't stir again. I decided not to wake up the rest after that and went out in the living room to check on Sarah. Sarah was sleeping on the couch and Zoe looked up at me expectantly.

"So can you explain this" she asked gently. I nodded

" We made it safely to the shelter" I started still trying to hold back tears " We got our things and then left to come home and we heard footsteps behind us. I figured it was just some others trying to make their way home and they eventually stopped" I paused looking at Zoe who just looked at me. " When I heard gunshots was when I knew something was wrong and I threw Sarah onto my back and started running. When about five minutes had passed without any noise I slowed down to catch my breath. They were behind us and… and they shot Sarah and I'm sure it was supposed to be me who got hit." By now I was in tears and Zoe was already up and hugging me. "It's just not fair" I cried probably getting snot all over Zoe's shoulder, but Zoe wouldn't care.

"I'm really sorry Jay, I should have been watching her, I should have never sent you or her to get the rations' Zoe released me from her grasp. "Do you have them" I just realized that in my fear I had dropped our bag leaving our weeks food supply in the street somewhere. I looked down.

`'No' I said. Zoe sucked in her breath and bit her tongue

"It's okay, we'll last, it won't be easy and we will be hungry but we can survive" Zoe reassured, but she was apprehensive herself. In the dim light Zoe looked old and worn I could see the bags under her eyes and she had the look of a woman, even though she was only twenty one. I felt bad for her, she had to take care of all five of us sisters and herself after grandma died. Grandma took care of us and she replaced as our mom. I only ever knew my real mom between being born and turning four. Her images were fuzzy so I don't miss her. She left us for alcohol and if she ever comes back, I won't let us take her in. She doesn't deserve it. Anyways, grandma was the nicest women I have ever met and she was my idol. She always knew what we needed and we all loved her so much. I remember a few years ago on my thirteenth birthday my grandma asked to talk to me alone for a second.

"Why can't we come?" Lacy whined dropping her book. Reading was one of the only things to do around her being we had no TV and we couldn't go outside.

"Not today dear, but on your thirteenth birthday, you can come" my grandma promised. Maddy and Zoe exchanged knowing glances and I followed grandma to the bedroom and she shut the door behind her. "Sit down" Grandma told me patting the bed. I did. "This is a long story, do you want to listen."

"Yes" I answered nodding

"Lets see where do I start…." she looked at me "I am from the city"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for weird ending at the last chapter. I didn't mean to leave it off at such a weird point, but I wanted to get it published. I also promise there will be more action in the next chapter, I apologize if it was a little boring these first two chapters. Please Review, Favorite and follow to let me know you liked it and to keep posting! The short chapter is due to exams so at least its something :) Thanks! Oh and also I promise I will update at least once or twice a week :) I will only continue to update if I get more reviews **

"You lived in the city!? I asked incredulously. My grandma nodded her thin grey hair framed her tan and wrinkled face.

" Yes, I did I was a Candor transfer, to Dauntless. Sadly I didn't make the cut and I was one rank away from staying."

I was shocked. I could not picture my tiny frail and unkempt grandma living in the huge city. This also explained the reason we were here. I always just assumed that our family was factionless because someone generations ago.

" That's not all, while I was in training, there was a boy, his name was Isaac and we decided we loved each other. I found out I was pregnant with your mom just after I got here and Isaac never knew about our daughter…..we never even got to say goodbye"

So many thoughts were swarming around in my mind. I felt a little dizzy as I put all the pieces together. Isaac would have been my grandfather, and I could have been living in the dauntless compound. I was about to throw questions like darts at my grandmother but she got up off the bed leaving an imprint in the worn fur blanket.

"You can ask me questions tomorrow but your sisters are going to become curious and it's not their time to know yet" my grandma said gently and walked out the door motioning for me to come with her. It wasn't until later that night until I saw her for the last time. I tucked her in and turned of the light and in the morning, she was lifeless and pale and we think she died of a heart attack. These questions are still unknown to me now and I still crave the answers.

" Come help me take count of our food supply" Zoe broke in snapping me out of my flashback. I reluctantly followed the hum of my thoughts tuning out the worried noises escaping Zoe. Her black hair hung in her face and her almost chocolate colored skin matched the shirt she was wearing. I was the odd one of my sisters, everyone else looked very similar to Zoe, so similar some people thought Zoe was their twin. I on the other hand had pasty brown hair bright blue eyes and fair skin. While I was contemplating on who should get more soup, the more I realized how this life wasn't meant for me, or us. We were supposed to be Dauntless, my grandmother was Dauntless or could have been, our family was a second away from, a happy life in the city. The more my grandma's last conversation with me played in my head the more I knew I had to get out of the city. And I knew exactly how I was going to do it.

**Okayyyyy what did you think! I am not sure the direction you guys want this story to go but I do have a plan already set out. I am always open to make changes on any of it if you guys review my story. Also I have exams this week so it might be a few days for the next update. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
